Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to memory devices, and may relate more particularly to error detection or correction of stored signals in memory devices.
Non-volatile memory devices may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. For example, non-volatile memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Non-volatile memory devices may also be incorporated into solid state storage drives for use with computer systems or other electronic devices, for example. In many circumstances, non-volatile memory device manufacturers may pre-program signal information in non-volatile memory arrays during manufacturing. For example, non-volatile memory devices may comprise a controller to manage access operations to an array of non-volatile memory cells. Firmware comprising instructions in the form of signals executable by a controller may be pre-programmed into a non-volatile memory array during manufacturing, in at least some circumstances.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural or logical changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter or equivalents thereof.